


Capricorn ↠ Kageyama Tobio

by sweetbeankenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbeankenma/pseuds/sweetbeankenma
Summary: ❥Kageyama Tobio x Fem!OC「A longing love.」\\Disclaimer: All rights of Haikyuu!! go to Haruichi Furudate. Any rights for art / photos go to their respected owners.\\
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Preview

_"I don't think he's good for you."_   
  


_"Kage, I think I can handle myself," you said as the two of you walked down the market._

_Kageyama sighed inwardly as he held the basket of food for you while you browsed some more fruit for dessert tonight. His heart held a small nagging pain as he watched you once again fall for someone else._

_"How about some strawberries?"_

_He watched as you turned towards him with a package of strawberries in your hand. A bright smile illuminated your face that he's always loved to see. All Kageyama wanted to do was grab your face and kiss you right then._

_"That sounds fine," is all he said in response._

_「Coming Soon!」_   
  


_**Melon: Another story for whats to come!** _


	2. One.

"Kageyama."

Blurry eye, the male looked at the caller id as he heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"[Y/N]? What are you doing calling at this hour? You need to sleep for school."

"Kageyama, we broke up."

The sniffling pained his heart but this wasn't the first time this has happened. He sighed as he knew this would happen again. Kageyama had even warned you about what could possibly happen.

But you thought that Atsumu was the best thing to ever come into your life.

"What happened?"

"Can you come here?"

Kageyama was sitting up in his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"[Y/N], it's late."

You hiccuped and attempted to wipe the tears streaming down your face, "Please."

Kageyama sighed and the next thing you knew he was over in less than five minutes. You were already at the front door and opened it quietly to not wake up your parents. Kageyama side stepped around you as you closed the door ever so gently.

He already had his shoes off and was making his way down the hallway towards your room before you even turned around. You stared at the back of his frame and your heart swelled as you were glad that he was here for you.

Kageyama was your best friend ever since you two were little kids.

At first you were annoyed with the way he was always talking about volleyball and didn't leave you alone about it.

But you admired the way he dedicated himself to the sport as most of the other kids had just stopped caring about volleyball. You stuck with him all through middle school and his Grand King phase. There was even a big fight on how you told him that he needs to treat people better and you stopped talking to him for a whole week.

Eventually Kageyama promised you that he would treat others better and you made him swear to turn a new leaf when you guys left middle school.

When you closed the door to your room, Kageyama was sitting on the bed looking at you expectedly.

"So want to tell me why you guys ended things at this time of night?"

You walked over to him and pouted.

"Can you cuddle me first?"

The cute look on your face always had Kageyama melt.

But he always made sure to give you a look before agreeing to whatever you wanted. You watched as his slender hands picked up the covers and he slid his body underneath. He left plenty of room for you to join him and you happily obliged.

When you were in a comfortable position the warmth of the blanket was placed over you as well as one of Kageyama's arms. You placed one of your hands on his chest and wrapped your other arm around his waist. Kageyama shuffled closer to you and kissed your forehead before placing his chin on top of your head.

"What happened, [Y/N]?"

You thought back to the earlier events and took a deep breath, your body shuddering.

"Well, every night we usually talk before going to bed. Recently Atsumu just seemed pretty distant and tonight I asked him if there was something going on."

You paused in your explanation as you shut your eyes and the tears slid down your cheeks.

Kageyama rubbed your back soothingly to help calm you down.

"He said he was seeing someone else."

It was a small whisper barely heard but you felt Kageyama tense up.

"Excuse me."

"He was seeing someone from his school. He didn't know how to bring it up to me."

Kageyama grumbled, "Maybe as soon as possible to not hurt you this much."

"How long has this been going on?"

You bit the bottom of your lip.

"It's been almost two weeks now."

Kageyama smacked you lightly on the back of the head, "And why did you let it go on for this long, boke?"

He was angry at you and you knew it. Quickly, you buried your head into his chest.

"I didn't want it to end with him."

"I told you he wasn't all that cut out to be, [Y/N]."

You knew Kageyama's words to be true. Atsumu was always a ladies man and you were hoping to be the one that he would fall in love with. But that was never the case. You thought about the other boys that you had dated and hoped that they would love you as much as you loved them. But you always fell for the ladies man type of guy.

This happened with Oikawa in middle school and now Atsumu.

"I just wish I found someone who would love me and be okay with just me."

Kageyama's breath hitched as you uttered those words. His heartbeat had stopped and all he wanted to do was to tell you how much you meant to him.

But all he could do was hug you tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll find that person. Just give it time."

You looked up at Kageyama as he was facing the wall behind you and took in his features. You had always thought Kageyama was attractive but he was your best friend. Also the fact that you didn't think he had feelings for you and it would be awkward if you ever confessed to him. So you just enjoyed how close he was to you.

It was just that, with every guy you had dated, they weren't the same as Kageyama.

The male in your arms felt a kiss under his chin. You closed your eyes as you held him close to you.

"Thank you for being there for me, Kage."

"I'll always be here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: Hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!_ **


	3. Two.

It’s been weeks since your break up with Atsumu and for the most part you’ve moved on from it. Granted the first two weeks have been hell and the one who had helped you through it was Kageyama.

You made sure to pay him back by treating him to food and milk cartons during school. You always had a talent for cooking and you always made bentos for school. When Kageyama had joined the Karasuno volleyball team you noticed that he never ate properly during school, only drinking milk.

So you made bentos for him and yourself.

That was then when he would tell you about how practice was going and it became a lunch routine. You would make your way to the school vending machines where Kageyama would have gotten his milk carton and your juice carton while you set up the bentos to eat.

He then would vent about what had happened during practice that morning and you looked forward to these times.

You watched the way his expressions would harden at the mention of the Hinata boy or how excited he would get that his serves were getting much better.

The way his hair would sway during his motions or how you admired his handsome face.

“You should come meet the team,” Kageyama stated as he took another bite of the fried chicken.

You gave him a look of surprise, “Are you sure?”

He gave you a blank look.

“Yeah I’m sure you won’t fall in love with any of them.”

You gave him a look back.

“I did see the senpai with silver hair, he’s pretty cute.”

The glare that Kageyama gave made you laugh as you patted his shoulder, “I’m kidding! It would be awesome to meet everyone, especially Hinata!”

“Not him.”

“Hush, I told you to play nice.”

He continued to grumble while eating his chicken.

  
  


When school ended, Kageyama soon enough showed up at your classroom door. The girls in your class began to whisper and you rolled your eyes to yourself.

“Come on, pretty boy.”

You grabbed Kageyama’s hand to get him away from those prying eyes.

“Y-you think I’m pretty?”

Kageyama’s blush dusted his cheeks as he stammered.

You looked back at him and smiled, “I would be an idiot if I didn’t think so.”

“You would never be an idiot even if you tried.”

“And this is why you’re my best friend, Kage.”

Kageyama’s heart dropped for a moment after hearing that. He always felt that you just thought of him as a friend and he didn’t want to be just a friend.

You felt his hand loosen it’s grip around yours right after you had said that and immediately wanted to take it back. But you shook your head as you simply thought it was him wanting to let go as he was never one to show affection.

He felt your hand let go of his and the warmth that you gave made him feel colder than it should.

The rest of the way to the gym was you following behind Kageyama and wishing that you were still holding on to his hand still. But that thought didn’t last long as you guys reached the gym doors and Kageyama ushered you inside.

When you walked in you noticed a few people already practicing while some others were stretching. Then your eyes landed on a beautiful lady who was setting up water bottles and towels on a bench.

You gripped onto Kageyama’s arm, “I’ve gone to heaven.”

His eyes followed to where you were looking at and sighed immediately.

“I should’ve been worried about Kiyoko too.”

It seemed that Kiyoko had felt your stares and looked up from her task. When her eyes landed on yours she flashed a quick smile and wave. You robotically waved back and did your best to smile.

“You look stupid.”

“Shut it, Kage.”

“Kageyama, who is this?” A gentle but stern voice came from behind the both of you.

Immediately you turned around and saw a respectable senpai looking down at you. You had remembered Kageyama talking about how nice his captain is but is scary when he wants to be.

Not wanting to make his captain mad at Kageyama for bringing in an outsider you immediately bowed to him.

“I’m sorry to intrude! I was curious about Kageyama’s team and making sure he wasn’t causing any trouble.”

Kageyama shot you a glare and the captain laughed at your statement.

“Kageyama has been a great asset to the team! He definitely does need to work on his attitude a bit, but it’s nice of his girlfriend to check up on him. My name is Daichi and you are?”

“Oh! I’m [Y/N], pleasure to meet you!”

“Ahem, she’s not my girlfriend.”

Daichi immediately got flustered and opened his mouth to apologize but you spoke up first.

“Yeah, unfortunately he turns me down every time I ask,” you wipe a fake tear from the corner of your eye.

Kageyama flushed and turned to you sharply, his actions were halted when two people shouted at him from across the gym.

“Kageyama!”

“How could you not date this beautiful woman?”

Two boys appeared on either side of you and glared furiously at Kageyama who sighed in defeat.

“It’s okay, maybe someday I’ll get used to the rejection.”

The two boys gave you a sympathetic look then jumped on Kageyama, knocking him over.

“How could you make a beautiful lady cry?”

“What is wrong with you, man?”

They were punching Kageyama on the sides and he was trying to crawl away from the two of them.

“Hello! You know Kageyama?”

You turned to the sweet voice and saw a fluff of orange hair in front of you.

“Yes! I’ve known him since middle school! Are you Hinata?”

The fluff ball in front of you was shocked, “You know me?” 

“Yeah! Kageyama talks about you all the time. You two seem to have gotten really close.”

Hinata started getting excited, “Wow, he does? I didn’t know there was someone in our school that knew the Grand King back in the day!”

You covered your mouth trying to muffle the snicker from hearing Kageyama’s old nickname.

But immediately stopped as you felt a hand on top of your head and a menacing aura from behind you.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?”

Hinata squeaked from Kageyama’s deathly tone and backed away, “I should get back to practice!”

The captain, or Daichi as Kageyama had told you, told everyone to start on the drills. The rest of the day you sat back and got to know the rest of the team as well as talk to Kiyoko without stuttering too much.

You were happy that Kageyama was in good hands and by the looks of it, you were sure that this team wouldn’t give up on him.

Whenever Kageyama took glances at you, it was when you were getting along with others. Then at one point you caught his gaze and gave him a warm smile with a thumbs up. He flushed slightly looking away only to get caught with a ball to the head.

“Oi, Kageyama. Don’t get too distracted by [Y/N] being here!” Hinata called out to him.

“What did you say, boke?”

Hinata once again squeaked as Kageyama began stalking over to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Melon: You know when you have everything planned out for a fic and you just want to get everything written down but you then have to pause to really get a clear picture of it? But you just itch to get everything done and written. But it’s just a mess and then you feel like a mess. Then you just want to start reading other peoples fics and then get that itch to write again so it’s like a never ending cycle?_ **

**_Maybe it’s just me, lmfao. Have a great day!_ **


	4. Three.

You were once again at one of Kageyama’s practices and even though the boys were sweating fearcily from all the training. You were sitting on the bench freezing cold. As you sat there you didn’t want to make it noticeable how miserable that you were and any time that Kageyama caught your eye you gave him a sincere smile.

But immediately as Daichi called for a break, Kageyama went straight to his bag and pulled out one of his jerseys.

You were talking animatedly to Hinata when you felt a warmth surround your body.

“H-Huh?”

“To keep you warm, dumbass.”

Kageyama’s scent filled your senses and you wanted to melt right then and there. You were used to wearing Kageyama’s jerseys from time to time whenever you wanted to wear them. He would put up a fight but every time you always won.

You thought of why things would be different wearing his jacket now but your train of thought stopped as soon as it started. Kageyama waited patiently for you to put your arms through the sleeves and once you did he took the zipper of his jacket and zipped it up for you.

The closeness of his face to yours made your cheeks pink.

Kageyama patted your head once he was sure you were to keep warm.

“Next time bring a jacket.”

You mumbled under your breath, “Yours is fine.”

“What was that?”

Before he could get irritated, you grabbed ahold of his hand before it dropped to his side and you held it with both hands.

“Wanna come over for dinner after practice?”

“Eh?”

You gave him a pout, “It’s tonkatsu and I’ll be cooking!”

“We love tonkatsu!”

Both you and Kageyama turned towards the eavesdropping voice.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were now standing as close as possible with puppy dog eyes.

“I would love to try your cooking!”

“I didn’t know you could cook! I bet it’s delicious!”

But the two of them didn’t last long as they felt a looming presence behind them.

They instantly went pale as they turned around to see Daichi and he placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

“Is it polite to listen into other people’s conversations?”

The two vigorously shook their heads.

“Thank you for clarifying,” He said, patting both of their shoulders harshly, “Now get back on the court.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

You gave a sheepish smile towards Daichi as a thank you and he gave a nod in return.

“Well, as I was saying, did you wanna join?”

When your attention went back to Kageyama who was red in the face.

“Kageyama! Are you feeling okay?” You hopped up from your seat on the bench and placed the back of your hand on his forehead.

“B-boke!” He abruptly pulled away from you.

“Y-yes, I’ll come over tonight! Just let go of my hand.”

You looked down towards what Kageyama was talking about and you realized the whole time that you were still holding on to his hand.

You immediately let go, “Ah! I’m sorry, Kage!”

“It’s fine,” He scratched the back of his neck and was looking anywhere else but you.

“Kageyama, time to start back up!”

Kageyama looked thankful to get out of the situation and left immediately. You frowned to yourself as you watched him leave and sighed. Maybe you went too far grabbing on to him like a girlfriend would even when you weren’t.

  
  
  


When the two of you got back home you immediately went to work on dinner. Both of your parents were home and chatting with Kageyama. They usually spent time catching up on their work from home so that’s how you learned to cook.

They worked at time consuming jobs and you wanted to make sure that they had proper meals. The both of them would buy ready to eat meals and you grew sick of it.

What made cooking more fulfilling was when Kageyama started enjoying them.

He praised your cooking when you first brought him a bento to school and ever since then you wanted him to praise you more.

“Do you want any help?”

Kageyama walked into the kitchen to see you dredging the pork in some panko crumbs.

You shook your head and gave him a warm smile, “Would you mind getting the table set for me?”

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat at how you smiled at him and he nodded silently in return. The whole time that he was talking to your parents he sent glances your way. He watched the way that you hummed to yourself and swayed your hips to the melody you had in your head.

Kageyama enjoyed these simple moments with you.

But he knew that any time that he got close to you there was always another person that would come into the mix. He felt like he was always a step behind to get your attention and someone would swoop in to take you away.

Though he knows there would be another guy. He treasured the times he gets to spend with just the two of you.

The times where he helps you plate the food.

When he gets to sit next to you at the dinner table.

Where he helps clean the dishes and you tease him on how he needs to dry the dishes better.

The moment where you two sit besides each other in your room, the table in front of you that's covered in treats as a dessert from a good meal. One of the animes you two have been watching is playing in the background.

But Kageyama notices as you pull away slightly from his touch as you two are sitting pretty close. Then the illusion of you two being together shatters.

  
  
  


All he wanted at that moment was for you to hold his hand and return to that dream.

  
  
  
  


**_Melon: I hope you guys are safe and drinking plenty of water!_ **

  
  
  


“I bet, [Y/N]’s hands are soft.”

Kageyama’s ear twitched from what he heard come out of Hinata’s mouth.

“You want to feel how soft my hands are?”

Hinata’s innocent vibe didn’t catch onto Kageyama’s sinister smirk. He took Hinata’s outstretched hand with a tight grip and squeezed.

“Ah! Ah! Kageyama that hurts!”

  
  



	5. Four.

“Hey, do you need any help?”

“Oh, I’m okay!”

You were filling up the water bottles for the team and heard an unfamiliar voice behind you. Not to be rude you turned to give them a signature smile and immediately stopped as a gorgeous face came into view.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind at all!”

The stutter in your voice made you cringe internally, “U-uh, sure! That would be amazing.”

You were silent during the rest of the exchange. It was a hot day but you didn’t mind as you were helping the Karasuno volleyball team during their training camp. Kiyoko had come to you the week previous during school to ask if you could assist and you were excited to help. Despite that you declined initially to actually join the volleyball team as an assistant, you were happy that Hitoka joined.

You didn’t want to take up too much of Kageyama’s space but at least this was a chance to still support him and his love for volleyball.

But that idiot had to stay back to finish his final exams that he failed initially.

You were tempted to not come any more until Tanaka offered to give Hinata and Kageyama a ride from his sister. Kageyama didn’t hear the end of it from you as you took him to the side when you found out he failed his final exam.

The thoughts of Kageyama halted when the guy next to you grabbed both water bottle crates with ease and looked at you expectedly.

“Show me the way, fair lady!”

You did your best not to be flustered so instead you saluted, “Yes, sir!”

As you quickly turned around you mentally slapped yourself as you heard him chuckle.

You guided him back towards the court where your team was and they all immediately turned to you.

“[Y/N]! If you needed help, I would’ve come with you!”

Nishinoya spoke up as he took the bottles from the guy behind you.

“O-oh! I didn’t need any! The offer to help was insistent,” A playful glare was shot towards the stranger.

“Heh, I’ll always help a damsel when I can.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya instantly surrounded you.

They started making weird movements around you, “This is our damsel. Go find another!”

A hand was placed over your head.

“That’s enough from you two.”

Sugawara was behind you and gave a quick pat on the head, “Thank you for helping our assistant manager, Kuroo!”

Kuroo, the guy who helped you smiled towards Sugawara and then sent a wink your way.

“Any time!”

Your knees grow weak from that interaction until Tanaka and Nishinoya grab each of your hands.

“[Y/N], it’s time to talk about stranger danger.”

Sugawara nodded, “Yes, indeed. Especially teenage high school boys.”

Even at that point Daichi came over and lectured you on who you should be wary of as you looked towards Kiyoko for help. But she offered a helpful smile and tended to Hitoka who was learning management duties.

  
  
  


While the practice games started, you still didn’t see Kageyama or Hinata just yet. You were still keeping yourself busy to keep your mind off of things and even offering to help other teams get things together.

That also meant seeing Kuroo again.

“Hey, you’re back!”

Kuroo jogged over to you and you noticed another guy with dyed hair taking a glance over at you.

You smiled warmly as Kuroo reached you, “I was just checking to see if you guys need anything! Hitoka took over my duties and I’m available to help wherever is needed.”

“You’re very thoughtful! I think we have everything in order here though.”

Kuroo placed a hand on his hip and gave a smirk towards you.

“But I would like to know, what’s your name?”

“I-I,” You weren’t expecting a guy like Kuroo to care about your name.

“I-It’s [Y/N].”

“[Y/N],” He repeated, “Well, [Y/N], can I have your number?”

That was when you tilted your head in confusion, “My number? Really?”

Kuroo grinned, “Yeah! I think you’re beautiful and I would like to get to know you.”   
  


You looked around you.

“This isn’t a prank is it?”

“No, no! I promise! Here,” Kuroo pulled out his phone and handed it over to you.

“You can put your number in my phone and I’ll text you.”

You hesitantly took his phone and Kageyama’s face flashed through your mind. A voice told you not to do this. To give Kuroo your number but you thought of the times where Kageyama wasn’t remotely interested in you.

And in that split second you decided to put in your information in Kuroo’s phone.

“Thanks, I’ll text you once the practice games are over.”

“Yeah, sure!” You said as you smiled and guilt threaded through your mind.

What made matters worse was when the door opened up to a female looking in.

“It looks like they’re still going!”

She stepped to the sides for Kageyama and Hinata who were panting from the jog they just had.

As Kageyama scanned the room he locked his gaze with yours and in a panic you immediately looked away from him.

  
  


**_Melon: Hey! More stickers are coming from Kokai Island and they just posted Daichi’s sticker!_ **

  
  
  



End file.
